


While Winter Whispers

by Claus_Lucas



Series: Where The Heart Is [2]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Winter, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claus_Lucas/pseuds/Claus_Lucas
Summary: The Duster-Kumatora-Lucas household celebrates Yule. There’s ice skating, Kumatora wrapped in holiday lights, and tears freezing to Lucas’s face, amongst other adventures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to [while winter whispers](https://lullatone.bandcamp.com/album/while-winter-whispers-ep) while you read
> 
> this was for winifred

The apartment is decorated on December 20th. Kumatora has an internal alarm that wakes her up at three in the morning so she can sneak out of her room and set up as many ornaments as possible before her friends stir. She climbs on stacks of boxes to hang streamers from the ceiling and wraps furniture in holiday themed paper. There are plastic snowflakes suspended from the fan that glow like spaceships when wound in circles, flashing spheres nestled amidst the kitchen cabinets, and four pointed stars of metal attached to each window so their lights travel to the street outside. A huge quilt, woven together by Lucas from several of their blankets, is spread across the living room floor. On top she builds a pillow fort large enough to house all three of them. Like a proud parent, she gathers every little trinket that Duster and Lucas have made throughout the years and displays them on the windows and a desk that she clears just for the occasion (examples of these are drawings, clay figures, preserved flower arrangements, model vehicles, and a wooden box inscribed with their names).

Kumatora slinks back into bed when the clock strikes six, sleeping without trouble until Duster, ever the early bird, starts moving around the apartment and making noise. Lucas is the most reluctant to rouse but December 20th is a special date so Kumatora grabs him by under the armpits, throws him over her shoulder, and bursts into the kitchen with her eyes full of awe. Duster is mixing batter into a bowl, presumably to cook breakfast. Lucas has placed his hands over his face to try to mitigate the onslaught of light that’s coming from every direction. He groans and shakes his legs, starting to mumble Kumatora’s name before a yawn cuts through his mouth.

“Whoa, would you look at that!” Kumatora exclaims, gesturing towards the entire apartment.

She always acts surprised to see everything decked. Lucas and Duster know she’s responsible for it but they play along, pretending they have no idea where all these items even came from.

“Just like last year. It’s a Yule miracle,” answers Duster while cracking eggs into a pan. There’s a huge, lopsided smile on his face.

Lucas kicks his foot against Kumatora’s chest, her cue to set him down. Lucas rubs his face with the sleeves of his pajamas, losing his balance for a moment but Kumatora catches him with both hands on his shoulders. She hunches over to level her head with his, pressing their cheeks together with an affectionate snigger.

“It’s Yule, cub! Aren’t you excited?” she says.

Lucas yawns again, looks at her, and whips up a smile, not resentful but like a book in the midst of being written, a work of art that hasn’t finished being polished. The gray streaks beneath his eyes are evidence that he would’ve preferred to rest longer. He’ll need a bit to build up the enthusiasm that sweats through Kumatora’s pores the moment Yule begins.

“Yes,” he says, pausing for a moment to glance around the living room and kitchen, taking in the familiar sights that Kumatora always manages to organize differently; “of course I am.”

A sweet scent wafts from the stove. Duster is sprinkling sugar and cinnamon onto a liquid pancake. Kumatora releases Lucas and strides over to Duster, prying his hands from the cooking ingredients and putting them back down on the counter. Knuckles on her hips, she shoots him an amused look. Duster shrugs his shoulders, innocence sprawled across his expression.

“I thought I’d let you two relax this year,” Duster says, “so you can take it easy until I’m finished here.”

Chuckling, Kumatora grabs Duster’s hand so she can lead him away from the stove. A couple of holiday cards lie on the table, along with rolls of stickers, colored pencils, and bottles of glitter. Kumatora takes the chair closest to the wall. She gestures for Duster to sit opposite to her.

“Help me finish these,” she says, “I already got Lucas to sign yours but you’ve been so busy this month that I haven’t wanted to ask.”

Choosing a set of stickers that feature goats in various winter attires (sweaters, mittens, boots, hats, etc.), Kumatora adds, “we both know you’re not the best cook – a good one, but not quite at the level of omelet-crepes yet.”

Duster is mildly irritated but he knows she’s right. In the process of giving his friends less to worry about, he often forgets that there are certain tasks they treasure being in charge of (Lucas loves getting the chance to cook something special, for example).

Directing his gaze towards the cards, he sees that Kumatora hasn’t neglected to prepare one for their furry companion this year, either. As if summoned by the good wishes inscribed on it, Boney dashes out of the bathroom where he normally falls asleep when Lucas can’t smuggle him into his bed (though Duster loves the dog as much as the rest of them, he’s quite insistent on the danger of spreading fleas). Boney, who they adopted after he started following Lucas home from work and Lucas couldn’t bring himself to turn him away at the apartment door, leaps directly into Kumatora’s lap and starts sniffing and slobbering. His tails wags with excitement, slapping Kumatora, but she doesn’t appear to mind.

“There you are, you good boy!” shouts Kumatora. She pets him on the head and across his spine. Boney emits ecstatic barks.

The frying pan is sizzling. Lucas turns on the sink so he can splash water on his face, rubbing it until he feels invigorated. Stooping down, Lucas pulls open one of the cupboards so he can stuff his arms with various packages. He drops everything on the counter adjacent to the stove. He doesn’t need to look at a recipe to know exactly how to prepare their traditional Yule breakfast – omelet-crepes are his own invention. Picking up from where Duster left off, Lucas gets to work seasoning.

The first day of Yule consists of a lot of preparation. Every year Kumatora coordinates an exchange in the tradition of Yule gift giving. It lasts for all thirteen days and each is defined by a theme that Kumatora announces the evening before it’s due. Depending on the theme, “gifts” can be anything from poetry to earmuffs to funny stories. She says that the best part is the thrill of only having half a day to fulfill the requirement – all sorts of unexpected and memorable things have come out of their exchanges (some are being used to decorate their apartment right now). They also try to be communal about the presents: if it’s a secret, everyone hears it; if it’s handmade, there’s one for each participant (Boney is counted when they can think of something he’d enjoy eating or tearing to pieces).

There’s a small inauguration on December 20th as well. They sit in a circle inside the pillow fort and distribute the cards (Kumatora considers this the “first exchange”). There’s banter, laughing, thanks, and, occasionally, a bit of crying. Red bows are tied around Boney’s ears and a bell jingles from his neck. Lucas presents Rope Snake – he got that name through an inside joke shortly after Duster brought him home – with a long, thick sweater that he knit to cover his entire snake body. Kumatora wraps cords of rainbow lights around herself (there’s no Yule tree in their household – she fulfills that role). Duster plays an assortment of instruments that Kumatora has stuffed with confetti so that it blows all over the place. Lucas opens the boxes of nut bread and cookies that he prepared earlier in the month so they can finally eat them. Once everyone has had their chance to speak, Kumatora drops the last card atop her altar and burns a bouquet of pine branches and holiday paper, for Gaia and her wives.

* * *

The theme for December 25th involves leaving the apartment. Their day is divided in four trips, one decided by each of them.

Throughout the morning they transverse a valley to stand atop a hill that Kumatora often visits to unwind and relax when she can’t stand the presence of other people. During warmer seasons, it boasts a carpet of flowers and clovers that have often enticed Lucas to lie on his stomach and search for an elusive four-leafed specimen. Now there is snow obscuring the earth that glitters like clusters of fractured glass.

They stand with their backs against the pale sun, gazing down into what has been their hometown for the last couple of years. Since they picked up the hobby of running from their roots, none of them have lived in a single place for this long. Kumatora offers them the best view there is of those buildings and streets, all dolled up with their garlands, lights, ice sculptures, and trees, as a reminder.

She refuses to speak or make eye contact, but she takes a hold of their hands and through their mittens they can feel her heart rate escalate. The cold makes her cheeks look like they have those red dimples seen in cartoons. They try to keep their attention on the beautiful view, but occasionally they can’t help gazing at her with affection. After a while, Kumatora lets go and they start the trek home.

The first few hours of the afternoon are spent at the fair. Lucas has been curious about it for a while but he’s too timid to attend on his own. Kumatora, on the other hand, has been on every ride multiple times and immediately maps out a schedule for them. The fair’s Duster’s idea but he has no qualms allowing Kumatora to assume charge of the operation. He pats Lucas on the back and assures him that Kumatora wouldn’t lead them onto anything frightening, though they share a look that says neither is certain of that. While waiting in their first line, Kumatora describes exactly how the contraption they’re strapped to will be pulled upward at great speed and then abruptly descend. She says this is a good initiation because it’ll prepare them for what lies ahead – set the standards.

Lucas is actually crying by the time he gets off but there’s a thrill in his eyes that Kumatora recognizes so she grabs him by the collar and rubs her knuckles into the top of his head. She snorts and laughs when Lucas asks to go again. Duster is moderately impressed – he was clutching his chest the whole time.

Duster chooses supper from one of the stands, an assortment of treats that neither Lucas nor Kumatora have savored before. The drinks are a type of warm punch with squares of pineapple, pear, apple, and sugarcane. Kumatora and Lucas discover the delight of handmade tamales (Lucas prefers the kind with corn while Kumatora devours five stuffed with meat). Then there are flat pastries of fried dough bathed in icing sugar and honey, which Lucas likes so much he’s tempted to propose it become a permanent part of their traditional Yule breakfast (or, at the very least, get the recipe so he can incorporate elements of it into what he already prepares).

They eat with leisure, listening to carols and admiring the patterns of lights. Naturally, they also discuss whatever matters conjure in their minds. Their only commitment is to enjoying themselves.

Then Kumatora points at the Ferris wheel: she’s saved the best for last.

There’s an intermission at the park, which technically counts as Boney’s outing. They let him run free amidst the trees so he can frolic with other dogs. Duster sits on a bench while Kumatora climbs a jungle gym, stands erect at the top, and proclaims herself the king of this here playground. Lucas brushes the snow off of a swing and sits, rocking himself slowly.

Snowflakes start to descend. He opens his mouth to catch a couple: they’re cold and flavorless but it’s the game he’s fond of. Leaping from the jungle gym, Kumatora runs over to Lucas and starts pushing him forward. Lucas grips the ropes and curls his toes into his soles, braced for the heights that Kumatora is determined to send him. Adrenaline pumps through his heart and he feels heat along with sweat break across his temples.

Eventually Kumatora lets him rest and dashes over to pester Duster instead. Coerced into taking the other swing, Duster helps Kumatora place her boots on his shoulders so they can rock together. She’s a little heavy, but he can support her for a solid twenty three minutes, enough for her to be satisfied. She thanks him with a bear hug.

Lucas wipes the snow from Boney’s face, kisses him on the nose, and reattaches his leash.

As evening sweeps across the town, the snow thickens into droplets. They all have to fasten their coats and hats so they don’t end up with shivering spines.

The ice rink that operates throughout November and December has a special offer on Christmas Day that makes it affordable for Lucas to invite his friends to a whole night of skating (if it’s to their fancy to stay that long). Lucas leads without revealing their destination, his smile so big that his cheeks have started to ache by the time they finally reach the rink. Kumatora punches the air with excitement, then wraps her arm around Lucas’s neck and drags him to the booth so he can pay. She jumps up and down while waiting for a pair of shoes to be handed to her. The moment she’s buckled her feet in, she’s racing into the rink.

Lucas can tell by the way Duster’s gaze lingers in the spot where she stood that he’s hesitant to give skating a chance. Lucas has thought ahead for this. He can’t claim to be an expert but he put some practicing in beforehand. So Lucas offers Duster his hands, hoping he doesn’t come off as pretentious or condescending. Duster looks embarrassed but not upset. They start together.

Kumatora is skating in eight-formations by the time Duster and Lucas are comfortable enough to stray from the rails. Her recklessness and confidence shape her into a natural ice skater. Occasionally she misjudges the extent of her talent and ends up sprawled on the ice, but she just picks herself back up and continues skating. It’s not a huge space so the people cropped here and there don’t add up to many. Adults are relatively quiet while younger people shout and laugh. Kumatora’s thrilled shrieks would group her with the latter, especially when she tries to communicate with her friends by hollering across the whole rink. They hear her but can’t answer loud enough so she skates over to them. Lucas has released Duster and they’re skating side by side.

“Good job, cub. I wouldn’t have known how to get this guy to take the plunge. This ice rink has been mocking me since I moved into this town,” she says.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Duster asks, “you could’ve come on your own at any time. In fact, I was pretty sure you had.”

Kumatora laughs.

“Yeah, I could’ve, but I knew you wanted to come, too. I would’ve felt too guilty abandoning you,” answers Kumatora.

Lucas looks at Duster with sympathy, as if to apologize for her rude behavior. Duster shakes his head, but he’s smiling.

“I swear, she shows affection in the weirdest ways,” he mumbles.

Kumatora shrugs her shoulders. Then she lifts her leg so the skate touches her back and spins around, probably just to show off.

Well, she’s good. That’s for sure.

* * *

Lucas sleeps relatively well that night. Despite lying awake for several hours, he isn’t overwhelmed by panic as insomnia usually causes. His head feels full of fog and his thoughts are a disjointed mess, never clear enough to nurture anything beyond a vague sense of safety and warmth.

He gazes through the frozen window of his bedroom at the lights outside, fuzzy and distorted but nonetheless beautiful. In his eyes swims a memory of sliding across ice with his twin brother: their mother had already passed away and their father often wasn’t watching them so they were left to wander the forest as they pleased and play recklessly; once Lucas got stuck in the middle of the pond because every time he tried to move towards the edge he’d slide back; he started crying, thinking he’d stay there forever and freeze to death; eventually Claus found a thick branch to help pull him out but Lucas kept crying into his brother’s coat; what he remembers most is the pain of tears freezing to his face.

He can feel them now, but they’re not quite the heavy kind. Sometimes happy things make sad memories feel different, too.


End file.
